


Hamilton Imagines

by literal_fandom_trash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shop, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Makeover, Mardi Gras, Modern AU, Pregnancy, Tattoos, rapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_fandom_trash/pseuds/literal_fandom_trash
Summary: A collection of Hamilton imagines that are not related to each other. I do not own any of the amazing characters or lyrics.





	1. Meet the Family (George Washington x Reader)

You gently smoothed your outfit and take a deep breath as you went to knock on the front door of your boyfriend, George’s, house. The two of you had been dating for a little over a year and you two had decided that it was finally time that you meet his four adopted sons. He had adopted them with his late wife, Martha, and you were both hesitant to introduce a new woman into their lives until you knew it was serious. Children normally liked you, but these four boys were so much more important and you wouldn’t know what to do if they didn’t like you. You gathered your courage and knocked on the door, and within a few moments a young boy who looked about ten answered the door. He was almost up to your shoulders in height and was wearing a beanie that looked homemade, well made but still hand stitched and homemade.

“Hi.” You smiled and waved.

“George!” He called back into the house and you looked around him into the house where your boyfriend was rounding the corner with another boy on his back. The seven or eight year old hanging on George had his curly brown hair tied back in a ponytail which allowed you to see his light eyes and freckle filled face.

“Y/N! Right on time. I see you met Hercules,” he gestured to the boy in the beanie who awved, “And this little monkey is John.” George introduced and John blushed and smiled. “Come on in. I’ll introduce you to Alexander and Gilbert.”

“It’s Lafayette!” A voice in a French accent called from further in the house and George shook his head.

“Sorry. Come on in and I’ll introduce you to Alexander and  _ Lafayette _ .” He corrected and you bit back a laugh. He led you into the kitchen were a boy with his curly hair tied up in a bun, who was about ten or eleven, was stirring something in a pot. Judging by the smell it was some kind of pasta dish.

“Hello! I’m Y/N.” You introduced. The boy set the spoon down and shook your hand.

“Bonjour. Je m’appelle Lafayette.” He said in quick French.

“English.” George scolded and Lafayette rolled his eyes.

“Nice to meet you Laf.” You said.

“Where’s Alexander?” George asked.

“In our room. Alexander and Thomas both got 97% on their math tests and Alex  _ has _ to bet Thomas on the next test!” John explained in complete seriousness.

“Oh. Who’s Thomas?” You asked.

“Alexander’s arch nemesis.” Lafayette answered.

“Alex is very smart and very dramatic.” Hercules explained as he walked into the kitchen to grab plates to set the table with.

……….

George finally managed to drag Alex out of his room and while he pouted for a bit he quickly started talking your ear off about anything and everything while Lafayette scolded him in French which they were both fluent in. The boys had all pitched in and made spaghetti with meatballs, salad, and bread, George beamed at his children who all seemed so eager to meet you. The boys introduced themselves, their ages, where they were from and how long they had been with George.

Lafayette was eleven, but carried himself much older and clearly saw himself in charge of his little brothers. He was originally from France and he had been adopted when he was five.

Hercules was ten and from New York City. He loved to design and sew, he promised to make your wedding dress when you married George ( You and George blushed at this and refused to look at each other). He had been adopted when he was seven which is why he called George by his first name as opposed to the rest of the boys calling him “dad.”

Alexander was incredibly smart and opinionated for an eight year old. He talked all through dinner about all the books he wanted to write one day and explained his rivalry with Thomas.He had been adopted from Nevis in the Caribbean at birth making him the first child George and Martha had adopted.

Alexander’s adoption was followed a year later by eight year old John’s from South Carolina, he was equally as outspoken as Alexander, but was more focused on boys and girls being equal on the playground. Since he and Alex were the same age and had been together the longest they were best friends and insisted on sharing a room even though the house was big enough that they didn’t have to. You immediately loved all four boys and couldn’t help but picture waking up with George and making breakfast for the kids before spending the day watching movies in your pajamas and being a family. You shook those thoughts out of your head as you finished dinner.

“Papa? May we have a moment alone with Y/N?” Lafayette asked and you suddenly felt nervous. George opened his mouth to object, but you put your hand on top of his and smiled, letting him know it was okay. He leaned over and kissed your cheek before standing up.

“What’s up guys?” You asked as George left the room. They looked between each other and leaned forward.

“We like you. We’re okay with you dating George.” Hercules explained and you gave a sigh of relief.

“But, we want to make sure you’re serious about this.” Lafayette warned crossing his arms.

“You’re dating all five of us.” Alexander explained.

“We just want to make sure you  don’t hurt our dad.” John said.

You smiled, “I love your dad very much and I have no plans to hurt him. If he let’s me, I’d love to stick around and be a part of your lives.” 

The boys looked between each other and nodded. You shook hands with each of them, forever sealing the agreement to not break George’s heart.

“May I come back in now?” He asked from the other side of the dining room door.

“Yes.” All five of you answered.

He walked in and took his seat, “So, what did you talk about?”

You looked at the boys sitting around the table and felt happier than you had ever felt before, “Nothing much.”

……….

Six months later, Hercules made good on his promise of helping you design a wedding dress.


	2. Two Turtles (John Laurens X Reader)

You slowly woke up and immediately regretted your decision when you were met with a pounding headache. You groaned and threw your arm over your eyes to try to block the sunlight coming in through the window in your bedroom. With your other arm you blindly reached over to your boyfriend, John, but after nudging him several times he stayed asleep. 

You slowly opened your eyes and dragged yourself to the bathroom to grab Advil and a shower. After brushing your teeth and swallowing two pills you turned on the shower and started pulling your shirt up and screamed.

On your right hipbone was a tattoo of a turtle with “J + Y/F/I” next to it that hadn’t been there when you and John had gone out with the boys last night.

You heard a thump in the bedroom and looked over to see John standing in the doorway, shirtless with a matching tattoo over his heart.

“Y/N! What’s wrong?...Oh my God.” He muttered looking at your hip. You pointed at his chest, “Oh my God!” He repeated when he looked where you were pointing.

“What the Hell happened?” You asked.

“I don’t know. The last thing I remember is shoving Hercules into a cab.” He recalled running a hand through his crazy curly hair.

You turn off the shower and stomped into the bedroom and picked up your phone.

“What are you doing?” John asked.

“Calling your boyfriend.” You snapped as you scrolled to Alexander’s name. Alex and John obviously weren’t really dating, but you liked to tease them.

Alexander answered the phone with a groan, “Why are you calling at this unGodly hour?”

“What the Hell happened last night?” You yelled down the phone, regretting it as the loud sound angered your headache.

“Wait...did you really get the tattoos?” He asked.

“What do you know about them?” You asked as John came and sat next to you on the bed.

“I don’t know. Lafayette was teasing you guys about not being serious after dating for over a year so you stood up and announced that you were going to prove that you were serious by getting couples tattoos then you dragged John out. I didn’t think you were being serious.” Alexander explained.

“Why didn’t you stop us!?” You yelled.

“Shh! I’m hungover too, you know. This is Laf’s fault anyways. Go bug him!” Alexander complained before hanging up.

“What did he say?” John asked.

“This was our way of proving that we are in a serious and committed relationship.” You summarized.

He nodded, “Okay.”

“Okay?” You repeated, not sure what he was okay with. 

“Yeah, I am serious about this and I like the tattoos. Look at them! They’re turtles! I’m okay with this.” He said.

You looked down at the turtle on your hip then up at the one on his freckled chest.

“They are pretty cute, aren’t they?” You smiled.

“I think it’s kind of sexy on you.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Okay, don’t get too far ahead of yourself.” You teased, shoving his arm.

“Want to eat breakfast then go back to sleep for a few more hours?” He suggested.

You laughed, “I think that;s a great plan.”

You leaned forward and kissed him before you held his hand and walked into your kitchen.


	3. Project Runway (Hercules Mulligan x Reader)

You had only been a clothing model for two years when your friend Maria had dared you to apply to be a model on the show Project Runway and you had been excepted. Today was your first day and you were meeting the designer who you would be working with.

“Hello, are you Y/N Y/L/N?” A deep voice behind you asked. You turned around and were met with the most handsome man you had ever seen. He was at least a foot taller than you with his hair cut close to his head and a kind of bandana tied round his forehead. He had dark, kind eyes that were looking at you curiously, probably because you still hadn’t answered him.

“Yes! Yes, I am. I assume you’re Hercules Mulligan then?” You asked.

He smiled, “You can call me Herc.” He said before taking your hand in his giant one and bringing your knuckles to his lips for a kiss. You blushed furiously as he released your hand.

“So...looks like we’ll be working together for the next couple weeks.” You stuttered out.

“Well, that’s assuming I make it that far, but I’m confident that I will be at New York Fashion Week with you.” He puffed out his chest.

“I think you are going to be amazing.” You confessed.

……….

Weeks later you and Hercules were nearly inseparable. The models and designers didn’t have a lot of time to hang out with each other on set and with how busy he had been they barely saw each other outside of the work studio. It was now New York Fashion Week and you and Hercules had made it all the way. Over the last several you had developed a major crush on the gentle giant, he was so sweet to you and always tried to find time to talk and joke with you even when the pressure was on. He told you all about how he had started as a tailor, all about his three crazy best friends, and about the inspiration behind many of his looks. You were getting changed into his final runway piece when Hercules came over with his hand behind his back.

“Hey...um, these are for you.” He said pulling out a bouquet of Y/F/F from behind his back.

Your face lite up with a grin, “Thank you, Herc! But, I feel like I should be giving you these. You’re the one who did all this.” You guested at the nine other girls who were also wearing his designs that were all made to tell the story of the Revolutionary War, something Hercules was obsessed with, ending with your piece that represented the spies in the war and the Battle of Yorktown.

“I couldn’t have done it if I didn’t have such a gorgeous girl helping me.” He smirked and you blushed and looked at your shoes, “So, Y/N, after this is over, do you want to go out sometime?”

“Yes!” You practically shouted and he smiled at your enthusiasm.

“Great! Now let’s go win this thing!” He said and he grabbed your hand, leading you to the line up were the other girls were waiting to take the runway. You had a hard time keeping the smile off your face as you walked elegantly in your red and white dress before reaching up for the clasps on the shoulders and undoing them, allowing the floor length navy blue and white with brass button accents to be revealed halfway down the runway. You hit your pose at the end of the stage and heard people gasp and whisper to each other. Your two artfully messy French braids feel over your shoulder as you walked back up the runway as Hercules came out to take his bow. As soon as you were off the stage you turned around and waited for him to join you before jumping into his arms and giving him a tight hug.

“That was amazing! They loved it!” You squealed in delight.

“They loved you.” We corrected.

“I love you.” You whispered your confession and Hercules eyes lite up.

“I love you, too.”


	4. Makeovers (Lafayette x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m currently working on a multipart Lafayette x OFC fic so be on the lookout for that in the next couple of weeks.

 

Lafayette was resting his head on your shoulder as you cuddled on the couch in the apartment you shared, having a Disney movie marathon. You were messing with his hair which was tied back in it’s normal bun when you got a brilliant idea.

“Laf?” You asked sweetly.

“Oui, mon amour?” We asked not looking away from the movie currently playing, Beauty and the Beast.

You twirled a strand of his hair around your finger, “Would you let me fat iron your hair, s’il vous plait.” You asked.

He shot up and looked at you like you were crazy, “Non!”

You pouted and gave him your best puppy dog eyes, “S’il vous plait Laf. Just once. For me.”

“Non, Y/N.” He said crossing his arms.

“It’s not like anyone else but us would know and it would be fun.” You promised, but he refused to budge on the subject. You smirked and crawled across the couch till you were sitting in his lap.

You started pressing kisses on his jaw and neck and you felt his hand grab your waist, “S’il vous plait bebe. Ca va etre amusant. (Please babe. It’ll be fun.)” You begged and you felt him huff.

“Bien. (Fine.)” He groaned, “You know I can not say no to you when you speak French.”

You smiled and jumped off his lap, grabbing his hand and dragging his the the bathroom while he pouted. You sat him down of the floor and plugged in you flat iron and waited for it to heat up. While you waited you pulled his hair from it’s constrictive bun and let his mane go wild and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you.” You said, trying to cheer him up and you saw him crack a smile before the flat iron beeped.

You slowly began running it through his hair, giggling at how ridiculous he looked, even with only one section straight and by the time you had finished ten minute later you were both in tears from laughing.

“W’at s’ould we do next?” He asked.

“Wait, you want to do more?” You asked.

“Oui, Y/N. This is fun.” He answered.

“Hmmm, how about I paint your nails!” You squealed grabbing your nail polished from under the sink.

“Only the toes!” He said.

“Fine, then I get to pick the color.” You bargained and he nodded. You looked through the colors before smiling and grabbing red, white, and blue.

“Vraiment? (Really?)” He chucked.

“Yes, really. It’s French and American, two of your favorite things.” You answered.

“Next to you.” He said, leaning forward to kiss your cheek and tickle your side.

Once you finished his toenails he wanted to do your makeup. You pulled out all the makeup you owned and let him put ridiculous colors on your eyelids and a crazy amount of blush on your cheeks before smearing some bright red lipstick on your mouth, then messing it up with kisses that led to you two making out of the bathroom floor.

After your makeovers you took a few photos of each other before swearing on pain of death to never show them to Alexander, John, and Hercules before heading back to the couch to order some takeout and continued cuddling and watching movies with the makeup, nail polish, and hair still in place. When you and Lafayette went to answer the door twenty minutes later the delivery guy barely looked fazed.  


	5. Mardi Gras (Thomas Jefferson x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually heading to New Orleans for Mardi Gras in two days so the event in this fic are actually my itinerary for the five days I'm there. The two outfits the reader wears are also the outfits I am wearing to those events.

You looked out the window of the cab you and your boyfriend were in, thinking about how incredibly nervous you were for what that next week held. You and your boyfriend, Thomas, had been dating for almost two years and he had invited you to come down to New Orleans to celebrate Mardi Gras with his family. You were originally from New York and that was where Thomas and you currently shared an apartment, you had no idea what to expect from this long weekend, but you were looking forward to it.

Thomas seemed to notice your nervousness and raised your joined hands to his lips, kissing them, “Y/N, relax. You’ve met my family before. We’re here for a five day long party.” He reminded you. You smiled as you noticed that some of his original Virginian accent had slipped into his voice.

“You’re right.” You sighed in agreement, “What should we do first?” You asked.

“Well, first we’ll go to the hotel and drop off our luggage, then how about we get something to eat?” He suggested and you smiled at the thought of food.

Thomas took you to a famous cafe right on the mouth of the Mississippi River called Cafe du Monde and you two shared two orders of their famous beignets and a two mugs of hot chocolate before sharing some powdered sugar kisses. Then you two walked up and down the French Quarter, looking at the art, listening to the music, and getting a few drinks on Bourbon Street.

……….

The next day was Saturday and it was the beginning of the real festivities, the first few parades were that day. Thomas had told you about the crazy tradition of dressing up which is how you found yourself in a purple, green, and gold tutu, with purple green, and gold false eyelashes and big black bow on your head, and bright red lipstick. Thomas came out of the bathroom with a big orange bowtie on and some purple, green, and gold suspenders and his hair, which was always out of control seemed to be even bigger.

“Hey, you don’t nearly as crazy as I do!” You complained. He laughed and grabbed your hand, pulling you towards the hotel room door.

You raced down to the Quarter and Thomas surprised you by lifting you onto his shoulders.

“Thomas! Put me down!” You laughed.

“No way, Peaches, you gotta catch us some beads.” He said.

“How?” You asked looking down at him.

“When the floats come by yell ‘Throw me something mister’ and they’ll throw you beads.” He explained before the first float came around the corner.

By the end of the night, you’re neck was being weighed down by beads and Thomas gave you a piggy back ride to the hotel.

……….

Sunday was the most important day of this whole trip. It was the day you were meeting up with Thomas’s family, it was the day you were in the carriager parade in the morning, it was the Bacchus parade, and it was the Mardi Gras ball. You and Thomas woke up early and bundled up before going to join his parent to get into your carriage with a bag of “throws” as they called them, beads, and started driving around the Quarter. You leaned your head on Thomas’ shoulder as you rode through the town, still tired from last night.

He kissed the top of your head, “I love you, Peaches.”

“Love you, too.” You muttered sleepily. 

After the carriage parade you went to the brunch that was being held for everyone who participated and you and Thomas’ mother sat together, drinking mimosas and talking.

“Darlin’, I’m so glad you decided to join us this year. I know it’s just meant the world to my Tommy.” She smiled.

“I’m glad I did too! This has been so much fun!” You gushed.

“Are you ready for the ball tonight?” She asked.

“I’m so excited. And I know Thomas is too. I haven’t let him see the dress.” You explained.

“Did you follow the dress code guidelines I sent you?” She asked.

“Yes, floor length and appropriate.” You assured her.

Later that night you and Thomas had gone back to the hotel room to get ready. When you had asked about seeing the parade he told you that you didn’t need to worry because the parade ends  _ inside _ the convention center where the ball was being held. You slipped into your skin tight, floor length red dress and put on your gold and ruby jewelry before moving to makeup where you did a dramatic smokey eye and deep red lipstick. Finally you pulled your hair half up, half down and curled it before slipping into to your closed toe, rhinestone heels.

“Y/N, are you ready yet?” Thomas whined from outside the bathroom.

“Yes. You  ready to see it?” You asked nervously. This outfit was a completely different cut and color then you had worn before.

“Yes! I’ve been waiting all month!” he complained.

You chuckled to yourself before opening the door and stepping out. Thomas’ jaw dropped to the floor when he saw you and you admired him in his tux while you waited for him to collect himself.

“You are absolutely stunning.” He finally whispered, walking over to you and grabbing your hand for a kiss.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” You flirted. He looped his arm through yours and lead you to the convention center which was right across the street from your hotel due to Thomas’ perfect planning for this trip.

The ball had been in full swing when you arrived and had continued that way for the rest of the night as the parade rolled through the doors and the people on the floats threw beads into the crowd.  You had long since kicked off your shoes and were slow dancing with Thomas as the party whined to a close. 

“This has been the most amazing trip, Thomas. Thank you for planning this.” You whispered as you rested you head on his chest.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, my love.” He whispered back.

“What do you have planned for the next two days here?” You asked.

“Well, that depends on how you answer.” He said. You looked up at him in confusion as a nervous look crossed his face. Your eyes widened as he released you and slowly lowered himself onto one knee and pulled a box out of his tux pocket, revealing the most beautiful ring.

“Y/N, I love you so much. I’ve loved you since that first day when you offered to let me share your umbrella when it was raining the first day of classes. I’ve loved since our first date at the coffee shop. I’ve loved you forever and I will continue to love you forever. You are the smartest, kindest, most amazing woman in the world and you put up with me when I won’t stop working, and when James and I have a crazy scheme, or when I rant about Hamilton for hours and you ask for nothing in return. Please, let me love you for the rest of my life. Make me the happiest man in the world. Will you marry me, Peaches?” He asked with a few tears running down his face. You had started crying the moment he had dropped to his knee and you were so choked up now that you couldn’t form words, you simply nodded and he stood up and kissed up, slipping the ring onto your finger.

This was by far the best Mardi Gras ever.


	6. Drastic Measures (Alexander Hamilton x Reader)

You finished tucking your stepson, Philip, in to bed, giving him a kiss on his curl covered head, and smiled as he snuggled down into the covers. You had married his father, Alexander, a year ago after two years of dating. Normally Alex and his ex wife, Eliza, have shared custody of Philip, but Eliza was currently helping her sister, Angelica, move to London and plan her wedding, leaving Philip with you and Alex for an entire month.  
You quietly slipped out of Philip's room and walked down to Alexander's office where you found him furiously typing on his laptop, working on his latest court case. You smiled and took a seat in one of the chairs across from him.  
"Alex, I have something important to tell you." You said smiling and fiddled with a thread of your sweater, Alexander's King College sweater, thinking of the pregnancy test that had been positive this morning.  
Alexander barely looked up from his laptop, "Hmm"  
"Alexander!" You said with more force.  
"Yes, Y/N." He said raising an eyebrow, but keeping his focus on the paper he was writing for a court case he and Washington were working on.  
You huffed and crossed you arms, "Alex, I'm pregnant." He didn't look up, "You're going to be a father…Philip is going to be a big brother…It's a shame he'll never meet his brother or sister since I'm going to raise the baby in Nevis." You lied trying to break him from his trance.  
"That's nice, Y/N." He hummed.  
It was time for drastic measures, "Alex, the baby isn't yours. It's Jefferson's."  
Alexander jumped out of seat when he heard the name of his nemesis, "What'd Jefferson do!? I will destroy him!"  
"Finally!" You said throwing your hands up.  
"What?" He asked tilting his head to the side.  
You smiled and rounded the desk, grabbing his hand, "Alex, I'm pregnant." You watched his expression go from confusion to joy is an instant, his gorgeous dark eyes lighting up at the prospect of being a dad again.  
"Really?" He practically squealed.  
"Yes! Your going to be a daddy again. Philip's going to have a sibling." You smiled. His eyes started to water and you raised your hands to cut his cheek. He wrapped you up in his arms and swung you around.  
"Y/N?" He asked when he set you back down. You noticed that a few strands of dark black hair had escaped his ponytail while you two were spinning.  
"Yes love?" You asked, brushing away the tears that had escaped from your eyes.  
"The baby's not really Jefferson's is it?"


	7. Chapter 7

     So after an hour of listening this guy drone on about himself he asks me about my family and I told him my dad was the Vice President. And do you know what he said? 'Oh. Of what company!' WHAT COMPANY!! Gee, I don't know did the fact my name is Y/N Jefferson and the secret service was following us around all night not clue you in?" You complained while your best friend Philip fell over laughing, "Needless to say, he's not getting a second date."   
     "I one time told a girl my dad was the Treasury Secretary and later that night she said, 'So, your dad is a secretary in the treasury building?' Technically yes." He smiled and now it was your turn to laugh.   
     You two were hanging out in your favorite coffee shop just outside of Columbia University after Philip's open mic poetry slam. You two had been friends since you were five, despite your dad's hating each other they didn't hold grudges against the others children. You two would often play during cabinet meeting and although your dad's would grumble about you being together, they never pulled you apart unless they had a bad meeting.   
     It wasn't until you were in high school that you crush on Philip began and now as freshmen in college it was always there in the back of your mind.   
     "So, are you going back to D.C. or staying in New York for the summer?" You asked as you took a sip of coffee.   
     "DC, you know Washington is holding that reunion party." He reminded you and you groaned. You loved the Washingtons and you loved Mount Vernon, but you hated dinner parties. The reunion was because it had been two years since Washingtons last term ended, since your dad was Secretary of State, and his dad was Secretary of Treasury.  
     "Isn't it a 'bring a date' party?" You asked.   
     "Yes and I wanted to ask if you would be my date?" He asked blushing and looking at his hands.   
    "What?" You asked breathlessly.     "My name is Philip   
I am a poet  
I wrote this poem just to show it   
And if roses and red  
And violets are blue  
Then please say yes to my date with you." He rapped and you smiled so wife it hurt your cheeks.   
     "Yes! Of course!" You said leaning across the table and giving him a kiss on his lips.   
..........  
     A few months later everyone was shocked when you and Philip walked into the diner party at Mount Vernon, holding hands, and announced that you were dating.   
     To this day, Washington swears that he had never heard so much yelling from Jefferson and Hamilton.


End file.
